Lunar Isle
Lunar Isle is an island shaped like a crescent moon, located in northwest Gielinor. It is accessible for member players who have gone far enough into the Lunar Diplomacy quest. A Seal of Passage is required to talk to any of the NPC's on the island (except for 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, who is one of the bankers), otherwise they will be sent back to Rellekka. The Astral altar is located on this island. There is also a bank, a magic shop and a clothes shop and to the east is a little island with Suqah on it these are used in the quest and for training. It is home of the Moon Clan, beings with magic coursing through their blood, who are bitterly at war with the Fremennik. Getting to Lunar Isle Walking *A Seal of passage is required for this transportation method. It is not needed for players teleporting to the isle. *Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka who will go to Pirate's Cove. *Go up to the pirate ship and talk to the pirate captain to go on to Lunar Isle. Teleportation *You can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Lunar Home Teleport if you are on the Lunar spellbook. *You can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Moonclan Teleport. You can also travel with the spell Tele Group Moonclan. *You can travel to Lunar Isle with the tablet Astral altar teleport. You can acquire this item from the The Great Orb Project. Notable Features *Clothes store- It sells Moonclan robes which can be stored in your House. *Astral Altar- Here, you can switch your spell book to Lunar Spells, or switch back to the normal spellbook if you are currently using Lunar spells. You can also switch from Ancient Magicks to Lunar; however if you switch back you will return to the normal spellbook. You can also make Astral runes here with the runecrafting skill and purchase Lunar equipment from the Oneiromancer. *Lunar Mine- the mine contains Rune Essence rocks in the centre, 6 gold in the west, 3 silver south, 3 gems southeast, and to the northeast 1 gold, 2 silver, and 1 gem rock, like the ones in Shilo Village. *Flax- there are Flax Fields outside the main gates. *Brazier- here you can access the Dream World during the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests. *Bank- there is a bank here. If you have completed Lunar Diplomacy, you can right click Jack when he is a banker and select "use bank" to use the bank without your seal. *General Store- this is just a normal general store which sells the usual things. *Chicken House or Hut- Mage Store that walks around in fenced area north of the bank. All runes except Cosmics are sold here as well as Battlestaves. *Suqah- these creatures are slayer targets and level 111. The Suqah south of the main gate use only melee, and the ones north of the main gate use both mage and melee attacks. Music Unlocked *The Galleon - Galleon found at Pirate's Cove *Isle of Everywhere - Northern Lunar Isle *The Lunar Isle- Lunar Isle *Dreamstate- Dream World *Waking Dream - Dream minigame of Lunar Diplomacy *Way of the Enchanter - mines northeast The People *Oneiromancer *Captain Bentley *Baba Yaga the magic store owner found in a "chicken" house *Meteora *Pauline Polaris *Selene *Rimae Sirsalis *Cabin Boy *Melana Moonlander *Bouquet Mac Hyacinth *Sirsal Banker * Occasionally a Penguin spy can be found here. Trivia *The human settlement in Lunar Isle is unnamed so far. *Some items from other quests have made cameo apperences on the island. A Mourner top can be found hanging on the wall next to the door in the clothes shop. Two Lathas' amulets are also hanging on the walls in the bank. Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Quest Locations